Much of the current research is electrophysiology, ion channels, and (to a lesser degree) pharmaceuticals involves measuring the response of a cell or group of cells to a chemical stimulus. Open cell wells and the associated fluid flow and temperature control systems required for probing stationary cells are crudely made by the laboratories performing this work. The proposed instrument is an advanced yet economical cell well with integrated microscale fluid flow control and electronic temperature control.